


Echo Chamber

by PowerToChange



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, I know it's not good, My first TWD fanfic, One Shot, Short One Shot, This is inspired by a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerToChange/pseuds/PowerToChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes is trapped in a room alone with walkers outside. Her leg is injured and she's loosing hope. Will she ever get out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first TWD fanfic and it was inspired by a dream I had, so it's not really logical or good in any sense, but I decided to write it either way. Hope you enjoy it! If there's any mistake concerning grammar or language, please let me know. English isn't my first language so there're possibly some errors :)

I was trapped in a room full of dead people. The large window let me see the view outside, and it wasn’t pretty. There were walkers everywhere. Groaning, fleshy, disgusting walkers that made it sure as hell I wouldn’t get out. Soon enough the bodies around me would turn and I’d become their dinner. I tried to stand up but my right leg couldn’t support me. With a disturbing sound in my ears I tried to look around for my knife I had lost when the people in this room tried to kill me, too bad they ended up killing each other instead. Since I couldn’t walk, I crawled, or at least tried to. It took forever to find my knife that was tucked inside one of the men’s shoe. I wondered where Daryl was, if he was safe, if he was on his way here. For his own good I hoped he wasn’t. This situation had gotten out of hand; no way would I survive this shit. Expanding my vision, I discovered other weapons, a lot of them. Guns of course, but also a hammer and several knives. Even though I was extremely happy to see it all my mood got worse when I realized once again that I’d never make it out of this room on my own. I could drive a knife through all of the skulls of the people here but that would still not help me out. I’d starve, and then turn. Become a walker. The thought disturbed me like nothing ever done before. 

As I sat with my back against the wall, facing the window and looking over the bodies I recently just saved from becoming walkers, I could only think about Daryl. We’ve met when Rick and Glenn brought me back to camp after they found me wondering about on my own, exhausted and dehydrated. It had not been easy getting to know Dixon, oh no. He was probably the most stubborn person I’ve known, except for myself. I guess that helped me, being like I am. He caught my interest the first time I locked eyes on him, and his eyes made me feel like I somehow had known him before. Daryl didn’t take any notice in me though. Not until after I’ve been there for a couple of months. I guess that’s how it is sometimes. Soon enough Daryl and I became the top duo when looking for supplies. I enjoyed it I must say, searching for things the group could use with someone I could actually call a friend. Even though I’ve never before thought of Daryl as more as a friend, sitting here alone made me think of more than our friendship. I suddenly caught myself thinking about his body. How his arms always were showing in his shirts, how his pants clung to his hips and ass. Damn. I’m pretty much dying here, and the one thing I think about is getting it on with Daryl. I knew I was pathetic but this pretty much took the prize.

I had fallen in a light slumber when a series of hard knocks on the window jolted me awake. I looked up in confusion and was shocked to see the face staring back at me. Those eyes. Daryl! Tears started falling down my face as I heard Daryl knocking the door in. He rushed to my side with his crossbow over his shoulder.  
-Agnes! How are ya? He said, trying to look for any bites on my arms and face.  
\- I’m so glad you find me..I never thought you would though..  
\- I’ll always find ya, silly girl, don’t forget about that. Dixon said, giving me a small smirk that made me hitch my breath.  
\- Daryl, my leg, I can’t walk. I finally said, because I knew I wouldn’t manage walking at all.  
Daryl looked down at my leg, then into my eyes.  
\- Ya can’t walk at all, can ya?  
\- No I can’t. I don’t know what we’re gonna do, we can’t make it from here with me like this!  
He got up on his feet, shuffled a few guns and knives in his bag and looked at me, sitting against the wall.  
\- Of course we can. Dixon said, stretching his hand for me to hold on to  
\- I’ll carry ya, come here. 

And with the softest movement, trying not to hurt my leg even more, Daryl scooped me up and with joined forces I finally sat on his back with my arms tightly around his shoulders and my knees trying their best to hold on even though my leg was behaving like a fuck up.  
When we finally were ready to take off, he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
\- Hold on, girl.


End file.
